This invention relates to a lock mechanism for a baby chair which can be folded for storage, and more particularly, to such a lock mechanism which is operable to accurately maintain and lock the relevant mechanism in a folded condition or an assembled condition.
It is well known that with the modernization of the mode of living, the living space utilizing straw matting (tatami) has been increasingly replaced by the living space utilizing a rigid floor. Particularly, this tendency is marked with respect to mansions and like buildings.
As a result of the above change in living mode, tables and chairs are naturally used, and accordingly the living mode of a baby is changed. For example, a baby chair used in a room is required to have such a height (i.e., the height of the seat) that it can be suitably used with a dining table and other living instruments that adults use.
A typical baby chair is bulky, and therefore it is desirably that when the baby chair is not in use or when the baby grows up, the chair can be folded up by suitable means in a compact manner for storage.
However, a conventional baby chair is designed to be suited for the mode of living using straw matting (tatami), and therefore has a low seat. For this reason, such a conventional baby chair cannot be suitably used for the new mode of living using tables and chairs. Another problem is that such a conventional baby chair is of a fixed construction and cannot be folded up for storage or other purposes, and therefore occupies a large space. Thus, the conventional baby chair is not suited for the above new mode of living.
Also, the conventional folding mechanism has a locking mechanism for maintaining the assembled condition and folded condition. It is preferable to readily release the locking mechanism. However, in some cases, due to the mounted position of the locking mechanism, it is difficult to perform the release operation.